inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuu Gentoku
Liu Bei (劉備, Ryuubi), also known as Liu Xuande (劉玄徳, Ryuu Gentoku), is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Appearence He has fair skin and indigo hair. He also has an indigo beard. He wears an armour on his arm's body and he carries a sword. When he plays for Raimon, he is only seen wearing the keeper gloves. Plot (Chrono Stone) He first appeared in Episode 22 after Raimon traveled back in time. They ran into him while he was trying to pull his cannon out of the mud. When he was asked what he would do with it, he told them he was going to catch a (giant) turtle, which surprised all of Raimon. He laughed it out as a joke, and tell them he was really trying to catch a dragon, then ask Raimon to help him pull the cannon. After successfully pulling it out, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu appeared and tried to protect him from Raimon. After that, he introduced himself and Raimon was surprised that he was Liu Bei. After that, Liu Bei along with Raimon walked to Zhuge Liang's fortress and tried to open the door but it failed. Shinsuke noticed a gap underneath, then suggested lifting the door and it worked. Liu Bei praise Shinsuke and asked his name. After Guan Yu and Zhange Fei were brainwashed by Zanak Abalonic, he took his sword and threatening the members of Zanark Domain, but Shindou said that they should settle this in a soccer battle. Liu Bei wanted to play, so he was placed as goalkeeper. At the end of the episode, he ran upfront and told Tenma to pass him the ball. Surprise to see Liu Bei, Raimon look back at the goalpost and quickly realized it was left wide open. In Episode 23, the battle resumed with Liu Bei leaving the goal open. Tenma said that he should go back to defend the goal, to which Liu Bei replied to by claiming that with more people, their actack power will increase. Then the ball was stolen by Rasetsu and passed to Zhang Fei, who made a shoot. Shindou managed to save the goal and passed it to Tsurugi and Tenma, who used Fire Tornado DD and scored a point, winning them the battle. Afterward, Liu Bei and the others played against wooden dolls later in order to see Zhuge Liang. He was put as goalkeeper gain and managed to stop Gear Drive with his bare hands, but he injured himself the more he did so, and Shinsuke wonder why he would go so far. Liu Bei said that he is a man who do everything to completion. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei told Shinsuke that their honorable brother had seen so many people suffering, and decided to do something about it before all was lost. After awhile, Liu Bei told Shinsuke to switch in, and later encouraged him when he was hesitating about the wooden dolls. Shinsuke managed to save a goal with Buttobi Punch because of that. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 2-1 and Liu Bei praised Shinsuke on being able to stop the ball. Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Nishizono Shinsuke' Trivia *Liu Bei is one of China's ancient warlords and emperor in the era of The Three Kingdoms. See also *Liu Bei Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Coaches Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User